


Detroit 929

by gomicchi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Airplanes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomicchi/pseuds/gomicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuma, Astral and Ryoga prove why they are the strangest passengers you could ever share a cabin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detroit 929

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just feel like 'man I love these two ships so much I can't decide who to write about' so you just combine them? Turns out it's pretty fun. Expect more poly-bliss in the near future~

"How come he gets the- how come you get the window seat, anyway?" Ryoga reaches across Yuuma's lap to swat at Astral's shoulder. A corner of skin toned tape peaks out from under Ryoga's sleeve and Yuuma grabs onto his arm with both hands, dragging the fabric further up his arm.

 

There are so many bandages on Ryoga's arm that Yuuma can barely make out the shapes of his tattoos. Astral unsticks his nose from the small round window and spares his two companions an appraising look. Usually it's best to leave them to their rather strange business but once in a blue moon they require his unique method of problem solving. As this doesn't seem to be one of those cases (yet) he returns his attention to the dark landscape and flecks of city lights below. The part of him that will always belong to the sky and the stars aches to be on the wing of the plane, to disappear among the clouds. While there are definite advantages to solidity he will always miss flying.

 

"What the heck are these? Did you hurt yourself?" Yuuma blurts frantically, fingers running over the edges of the adhesive squares. He looks up at Ryoga, eyes wide and full of concern. Ryoga squints back at Yuuma. Is he for real?

 

"I just- I was messing with my duel disk the other day and-"

 

"They are nicotine patches. They provide a small dose of nicotine to addicted persons when they are in situations where they can not-"

 

"- _Alright_ , alright that's enough. Jesus... _Snitch_." Ryoga shoots an icy glare towards Astral who shrugs and looks back out the window.

 

"No way, Astral. Shark quit smoking like two months ago remember?" Yuuma flashes a smiles at Ryoga, thinking back to the night the two of them gripped each others forearms tight, looked each other square in the eye and Ryoga vowed- he _swore_ to Yuuma that he would kick the habit.

 

Ryoga pulls away from Yuuma's grip and crosses his arms over his chest. He hates lying to Yuuma, hates buckling and doing things his teenage self would have done. He looks towards the aisle, unable to meet Yuuma's eyes.

 

"...Shark?"

 

"He is experiencing guilt, Yuuma. Ryoga frequently-"

 

"I'm _this_ close to shoving you into the luggage compartment, Astral." Ryoga pinches his thumb and index finger together and waves the gesture in Astral's general direction.

 

"That would be foolish and likely illegal. In this form I would not be able to conform to the size re-"

 

"Astral, _shhh_ -" Yuuma laughs and takes one of Astral's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together before turning back to Ryoga.

 

"Well? You gonna defend yourself or are you just gonna let Astral call you a liar?" Yuuma challenges Ryoga unflinchingly.

 

Blessedly Ryoga is saved by a young steward making his rounds. Ryoga reaches out as he passes and gently grabs his elbow.

 

"Sweetheart, could you get me a rum and coke, my kid brother here an orange juice and my patient over there a pack of animal crackers?" Charming and smooth, Ryoga rubs his thumb over his elbow and winks.

 

"Of course, Sir. Right away." The steward smiles flirtatiously at Ryoga before turning towards his station to retrieve the order.

 

" _Ugh_ , you're a pig!" Yuuma punches Ryoga's arm and shakes his head. Ryoga's happy to see that his cheeks are slightly pink from embarrassment. Beside Yuuma, Astral knits his brows together and tries to work out the strange exchange.

 

"He didn't seem to mind," Ryoga replies with a shrug, grateful to have the subject successfully shifted away from his other bad habit, "actually, he seemed kinda interested."

 

When Yuuma scrunches up his nose and puffs his cheeks out Ryoga grins and closes some of the distance between them. When he's an inch from Yuuma's face he starts pushing buttons.

 

"Whatya' think? Should I take him into the bathroom?" Ryoga looks down at Yuuma's lips and bits his own, "Join the mile high club?"

 

When the steward returns, the armrest of the window seat is raised and the pale, tattooed young man with the golden eyes is resting his head serenely in the lap of the energetic guy in the middle seat. The man in the aisle seat has his hands in the hair of the guy in the middle and he desperately hopes they're not actually brothers the way they're breathing in each others air, kissing each others lips and drawing back, sighing and-

 

" _Ehem_ ," the steward interrupts. He tosses Astral the crackers which he happily examines before tearing open and turns to Ryoga, "an orange juice for your _kid brother_... And a rum and coke for you, _Sir_."

 

After the steward walks away Yuuma grimaces and hides his face in his juice. Ryoga lifts his own armrest, throws his arm around Yuuma's shoulder, cards his free hand through Astral's bizarrely soft hair and leans his head back.

 

He _despises_ flying. In all honest he's terrified of it. The nicotine patches only help so much with that. Someday he'll tell Yuuma the truth unless Astral gets to it first (which he probably will).

  
In the privacy of his own mind he can admit his suspicions. That it's not even really the patches that make the air travel that comes with being Team Dueling World Champions bearable. It's Yuuma snoring and sleep dueling against his shoulder, it's Astral making unintentionally poignant observations about the world outside of their patchwork little family. It's the three of them healing and growing and facing every challenge head on.


End file.
